


Blissed out

by Nival_Vixen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Complete, Derek Hale & Lydia Martin Friendship, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Matchmaker Lydia, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stiles Takes Care Of Derek, With his mouth, briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nival_Vixen/pseuds/Nival_Vixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek had been sceptical when a somewhat tipsy Stiles led him over to the bed. Honestly, he thought Stiles would start with some heavy petting, they would make out for a few minutes, and then they'd curl up and go to sleep together. (Stiles was big on cuddling, and Derek would begrudgingly admit it was nice to be in the arms of someone that wasn't trying to kill him for once.) Of course, Derek should have known better than that. With Stiles, it was all or nothing. It was one of the things he loved about him, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blissed out

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this gifset](http://nivalvixen.tumblr.com/post/86627659762/warning-nsfw-youd-be-lying-if-you-said-those) because Derek truly does look blissed out.

Derek had been sceptical when a somewhat tipsy Stiles led him over to the bed. Honestly, he thought Stiles would start with some heavy petting, they would make out for a few minutes, and then they'd curl up and go to sleep together. (Stiles was big on cuddling, and Derek would begrudgingly admit it was nice to be in the arms of someone that wasn't trying to kill him for once.) Of course, Derek should have known better than that. With Stiles, it was all or nothing. It was one of the things he loved about him, really.

Stiles had grinned at him, pink lips full and wide around his teeth, pressed a kiss to Derek's mouth and then pushed him back on the bed. Before he'd even had time to process the fact that no kisses were to be had, Stiles had pulled Derek's pants and briefs off. He immediately started nosing around Derek's crotch, his lips pressing hot and wet kisses to his thighs, moving up to bite at his hip bone gently. Then Stiles with his long fingers, his nimble fingers, those fingers that drove Derek wild just by existing on a normal day, started to stroke Derek's cock firmly. His mouth was still on Derek's hip, his tongue swirling a pattern against his skin (Derek belatedly realised it was the same shape as his triskelion).

Then, without a single breath or heartbeat of warning, Stiles took Derek's cock in his mouth, hot and wet warmth wrapping around him suddenly. He lifted his hips off the bed with a cry of desire and surprise, and Stiles, the little shit, just smiled broadly around his cock. Derek stared at him, eyes dark as Stiles watched him in return. He didn't dare look away, even as Stiles lowered his mouth further, taking Derek's thick cock all the way to the hilt. He looked so fucking pleased with himself, and Derek just wanted to fuck his mouth until Stiles was so blissed out that he wouldn't be able to talk for hours.

Stiles hummed around his cock, Derek's hands fisting in his shirt as he arched off the bed again and into Stiles' mouth. Stiles sucked greedily, making sure he wouldn't drool on Derek, and moved to hold his hips down firmly. He used one hand to lift Derek's shirt, fingertips light against his stomach and abs, and stretched to brush against Derek's nipple gently. Derek groaned, capturing his hand and holding it for a moment. Then Stiles pressed his tongue against the underside of Derek's cock and he let go to fist his claws in the sheets. Stiles seemed pleased at his response and started to suck, lick, and hum around his cock eagerly, a hand wrapped at the base to stroke him in varying motions.

Derek was in two frames of mind, the first being that he couldn't look away from Stiles, not when his eyes were that big, his lips were that full and stretched and _pink_ around his cock, not when he looked like he was tasting Heaven itself. His other frame of mind was heading towards pure bliss and he could barely keep his eyes open, didn't want to think about anything other than Stiles and what he was doing to his cock. He took in a deep breath, licking his lips when he smelled Stiles' arousal, the pre-cum that was beading on his cock through his pants, and knew it was for (and because of) him.

Derek had always been able to smell Stiles' arousal, and it seemed that no matter where they were or what they were doing, Stiles was constantly aroused. Derek had simply thought it was a teenage thing, a hormonal thing, or  _a Stiles thing,_ and ignored it. Then, after Stiles spent a weekend with Lydia (they painted each other's toenails, because when Lydia wanted something, she got something, no matter who she was faced with), Derek was made to realise that **he** was the reason for the arousal. He hadn't believed it at first, but slowly began to notice that Stiles wasn't  _always_ aroused. He wasn't aroused around the rest of the pack, nor when he was with Lydia, or even around Erica and her new supply of corsets. Soon after this realisation, Stiles had launched himself at Derek, kissed him sloppily with his full lips and a wet tongue. Derek responded immediately, arms wrapped around Stiles' body, and his mouth opening to accommodate his eager tongue. Behind them, Lydia just laughed, patted Stiles on the back, and left with a congratulations over her shoulder.

Stiles pulled back slowly, tongue swirling around the tip of Derek's cock, and he groaned, hips thrusting forward. Stiles didn't pull off completely, letting him fuck his mouth for a few motions, and after stroking him a few times, lowered his head right back down. His hand slipped lower to caress Derek's balls, his other hand firm on Derek's hip (if he was human, there would probably be bruises). Derek touched Stiles' cheek softly, his fingers still claws, and Stiles grinned around him, nails gently stroking his sensitive skin. Derek tilted his head back, tried to tilt his hips as well, but Stiles was controlling this, and held him down again. Then he started sucking and humming again, and it was too much. Derek needed more. Stiles scraped his fingernails along Derek's thighs, making him arch up once more, and this time - finally - he let him. Stiles matched his thrusts eagerly, taking him in each time until Derek could feel himself hitting the back of Stiles' throat. Stiles moaned and palmed against his own cock eagerly, then he took Derek in both hands and kept working until Derek came with a yell, his eyes blue, fangs out, and claws buried deep in the bed. Derek's head fell back against the pillow, his eyes closing as he tried to breathe.

"You all right there, big guy?" Stiles asked, voice soft and raw in the best possible way.

"I... I need... Let me do you," Derek murmured between heavy breaths, trying to lift his head when he saw that Stiles was hard in his pants.

Stiles just grinned down at him, hand resting on his shoulder. "No way, Sourwolf. You're way too blissed out to have my cock in your mouth. Just sleep now, okay?" he murmured.

Derek barely managed to agree, breathing in another deep breath, before he let his head drop back down onto the pillow and he drifted to sleep. As he fell asleep, he felt Stiles press a kiss to his cheek, the mattress dipping slightly as Stiles climbed into bed beside him, arm curled around Derek's body. Derek told himself that he would return the favour when they woke up again, and let sleep finally claim him.

...

The end.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
